Ever ever after
by Phantom Requiem
Summary: "I wish, with all my heart's desire, to live happily ever after with my true love." Anna whispered happily then suddenly she felt a strong pushed from her back. And when she opened her eyes, she's falling to the dark oblivion of the well. (Elsanna; non-incest; one-shot)


"This is the well that I was talking about. Make a wish for it and it will make all your dreams come true." Hans pointed to the well located at the corner of the garden of the Kingdom of Andalasia.

"Wow, Hans! It's beautiful!" Anna exclaimed.

"Close your eyes Anna and make a wish." Hans smiled to Anna while he was clasping his hands behind his back.

Anna smiled back then she sighed dreamily. She closed her eyes then clasped her hands above her chest.

"I wish, with all my heart's desire, to live happily ever after with my true love." Anna whispered happily then suddenly she felt a strong push on her back. When she opened her eyes, she was falling to the dark oblivion of the well.

* * *

Anna screamed her lungs out as she was falling fast and she heard the wind passed in her ears.

She closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact on the hard concrete floor but it never comes.

She felt confused by it so she opened her eyes and looked around her.

"W-What- I'm floating!" Anna said and she noticed that she was surrounded by millions of sparkling lights, hovering within her vicinity.

These sparkling lights moved towards her and quickly enveloped her arms then her legs and, eventually, her whole body was fully cocooned with it.

She felt a slight pain on her skin but it didn't last longer than expected because she was being pulled by gravity again then she felt the hard concrete floor.

"Ow." she cursed while her hands massaged her bottom.

She looked around her surroundings. She was in a small and dark place and the only source of light came from above her.

She reached up her hands above her to touch the only source of light then she felt an object above her moved.

She exerted a strong push to the object blocking the light above.

When the object slightly moved, a gap became visible and she heard sounds coming from the gap.

She gave her full force to move the object and to eventually create a wider gap so she can escape from the dark place.

When a wide opening was available and enough for her to free herself from the dark place, she stood up and pushed herself out of the place.

After she finally managed to get out of the dark place, she can now hear sounds clearly without any obstruction and the place she was in was too noisy for her liking.

She observed the place where she ended up with and wondered. "Where am I?" she thought to herself.

She was enveloped by shock and panic that she can't breathe properly. Her mouth hung open while her eyes roamed around on the bizarre place where she ended up with.

"Oh no." she whispered to herself. Suddenly, she heard a loud noise coming from her right. When she looked at the source, a huge object was coming at her with a high speed.

She closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact.

"Look out!" she heard someone screaming to her.

Suddenly, she felt a warm body embraced her and this body pushed her then she heard crashing sounds.

Anna fell and felt the rough ground. She heard people shouting words like "Are they hurt?", "Somebody call an ambulance!" and "Oh God!". Slowly, the sounds faded away as her eyes closed and she passed out.

* * *

"Is she going to be fine, Doc?" Elsa asked the physician who attended the girl she saved a while ago.

Thank goodness, she saved the girl in time before the truck hit her.

Seemed like the driver was distracted because if he notice the girl standing in the middle of the road, he would already push his brake, but he didn't.

So Elsa ran at full speed towards the girl and pushed their selves away from the truck's direction.

The girl didn't get hurt fortunately but she passed out so she had to bring her to the hospital.

"Yes, don't worry. She passed out because of shock but she will wake up soon enough." the physician said.

Elsa nodded then the physician left the room.

She walked straight to the girl's bed and sat beside her. Elsa stared at the girl and observed her features.

The girl looked like Scandinavian, similar to how Elsa looked and what was her origin. The girl had a reddish-hue hair, tanned skin, round face, petite body and freckles - lots and lots of freckles while Elsa had a white-blonde hair, pale skin, similar round face but with lesser freckles.

"Cute." she whispered then she smiled. She leaned close to her then pushed the wisps of the other girl's hair away from her face.

Elsa felt her stir. Slowly, the girl's eyes opened.

Elsa cupped her hand to the girl's face, concern filled her eyes.

"H-Hva-" the girl said in which means _'What'_ in Norwegian language. She is Norwegian like Elsa.

"Hi." Elsa said in Norwegian language and she smiled to the redhead. "How are you feeling? Do you feel pain somewhere?" she asked, she was checking the girl for any sign of pain.

"N-no. I'm fine, thank you. Where am I? What is this place? Why I am here? What time is it? What day is it? Who are you?" the girl fired a lot of questions back and her eyes roamed around the place then she tried to stand up.

Elsa felt the girl was feeling uneasy so she withdrew her hand away from her face and placed it on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Easy there, feisty pants." she said to her then she chuckled. "We are in a hospital located in the downtown area. You passed out a while ago, remember? You were almost hit by a truck earlier, thank goodness I saved you on time or else you'll now be a design in the pavement." she winked at her. "Don't want to lose a very pretty girl now, do we? For the time and day, well, it's still the same day, no worries, and around 11 so it's almost lunchtime." she paused then said. "For whom I am, my name is Elsa. Nice to meet you. And you are?"

"Uh-um, I-I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle." she replied.

Anna didn't understand about what Elsa said to her._ 'What is a truck? Where is downtown area?' _she thought._ 'I have to go back now. How will I go back? I have to punish that Hans for pushing me and letting me end up on this unknown place. I'm really stupid! Why did I swoon over that guy? I should have known that he was up to no good. Oh no, I hope he won't do anything to my parents. Maybe Elsa could help me, if I told her I will give her some huge rewards? But, what if Elsa is not trustworthy too? Oh no, I already told her I'm a Princess, I can't take it back. Should I rely on her? She seems nice. Hans seems nice too, remember? But, she looked gorgeous. Wait-what?' _Anna smacked her forehead repeatedly.

"Princess, are you okay?" Elsa said with concern, she held Anna's hand to refrain her from slapping her forehead.

"Just call me Anna. I'm not a p-princess, forget what I said awhile ago. I'm just from Arendelle kingdom. Do you know how I can go back to Arendelle? I would really appreciate if you could help me to go back, but if you can't, I understand. I just needed to go home, my parents might be in danger. Oh, where's my manners. Thank you for saving me and everything. I would give you rewards for helping me, if you help me go back to my kingdom. I know you will help me go back, you're really nice and you're so beautiful and gorgeous. Wait-what?" she paused and smacked her forehead again. She really blabbered a lot if she was nervous.

She bowed her head and looked away. Her face's colour is as red as tomato right now.

Elsa laughed at the girl. She saw the redhead blushed more.

"Sure, Anna. I can help you go back to- A-arnell.. Arendelle? Wherever that is. But for now, I'll have to inform the doctor you're okay so they can clear you out. And I think we should eat lunch first, my treat. I don't want a beautiful princess passing out again." she winked at Anna. And right on cue, Anna's stomach grumbled and she turned redder than ever.

Elsa smirked from this reaction.

Anna is really cute, you just want to pinch her cheeks and hug her tight then kiss her. _'Hold on. You're going too fast there.'_ she chastised herself. _'But, she's really cute. You don't want that kind of girl slipping from you, don't you? Of course not! But being single for too long may just cloudyour judgment. You only just met her. You don't want to end up like before, do you? It took you so long to bounce back from that depression and social anxiety you suffered. You are finally communicating with people again, stranger at that. Do you want to go back there?'_ she sighed from her monologue. _'Alright, alright. I'll see where this goes first, happy?'_ she shook her head.

Hopefully, Anna didn't find her odd for staring blankly for a few moments because she was debating with herself. Well, she was still looking down anyway.

"I'll just call on the doctor. I'll be back." she patted Anna's head and stood up from the bed. She went outside of the room.

Anna glanced up at Elsa before she was lost from her view. She felt this weird beating of her heart and it was because Elsa was closed to her and when she touched her, she felt herself blushed again. _'What is happening? Why am I flushing?'_

* * *

"Here, eat. Don't be shy." Elsa pushed the plate to Anna. They were in a diner now, it was filled with lots of people who were having their lunch break.

"T-Thanks." she smiled shyly and started to eat.

Elsa observed that the way Anna eat and sit was very proper. You will think that she is a royalty or a rich heiress. Her movements were so prim and elegant.

Suddenly, a piece of bacon slipped from her fork to her dress. She clumsily cleaned her dress off the stain. When she picked up a napkin, she toppled the other condiments and spilled the water to the table.

"Sorry. Really sorry." Anna said when the people from the neighbour table were disturbed by her sudden movements. Though they can't understand Anna since she was speaking in Norwegian but otherwise they just shrugged it off.

_'Maybe not that much.' _she chuckled to herself. _'Well, at least she's normal and really cute- stop it brain, you too heart.'_

Anna went back to eating after the commotion.

Elsa was fiddling with her mobile and google-ing for 'Arendelle Kingdom', where Anna said her home is.

"I google Arendelle kingdom but sorry Anna I can't find any map that leads to it. Well, there's Arendal place in Norway but it's not a kingdom. There's Arendell Ave. in Philadelphia, Arendell Way in Florida, the list goes on but once again, none of them are kingdom. Are you sure you live in a kingdom? Or maybe your place is too big that it looks like a castle?" she joked to Anna. But Anna only stared at her, confusion was obvious in her face.

"Well, let's go ask some cops, maybe they can help us. Do you know where you last been before you got lost? Maybe we could start from there." she inquired to Anna.

Anna finished her food then she wiped her mouth before speaking. "Um, the last place I'd been before I went in this strange place was in the garden of the neighbouring Andalasia kingdom. I was there for the silver anniversary of the wedding of King Edward and Queen Nancy. So, I fell in love with this handsome guy, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles- I will kill him when I see him- so he proposed to me and I said yes, because you know I thought he's real but he's not I tell you. We went to the castle's garden and he said to me about this well that will make my dream come true. And here I am, a very stupid and hopeless girl, I believe him. So, I wished on the well then this bastard- sorry for the language- pushed me then I fell inside that well then suddenly I went outside this dark place. Maybe it's like a tunnel or something and then I just suddenly saw this huge object that will hit me, which you called 'truck'. Then you saved me, and I woke up in a 'hospital' and that's it." she talked without pausing for breath. Anna felt thirsty so she went to drink some.

Elsa blinked multiple times trying to comprehend what Anna just said. After a few moments she said, "So... to return to where you come from, you should pass through this tunnel, or also known as sewer, and then transport to the well?" she inquired while she raised her eyebrow.

Anna shrugged. "I guess so. But, I don't want to go back to Andalasia, because Prince Hans might still be there- that arse might want to finish the job. I want to go to Arendelle directly so I can inform my parents, they might be in danger. But if the tunnel is the only way for me to return then I'll just go with it." she answered to Elsa.

Anna looked at Elsa and she noticed that her eyebrow was still raised after a few silent moments. _'Hmm... Does she think I'm crazy? Oh no, maybe she was. But, that's what really happened though. I know that this strange place is not the same place of where I came from. There are a lot of things new to me here, that I haven't seen before, and the people here dressed different. I remembered my mother told me the adventures of King Edward when he went to this other world where he found his wife Queen Nancy when I was little. But, I thought it was just a fairytale that time. I guessed she's not making it up then. This place was the same as how my mother described it from her stories. Oh, I hope Elsa won't put me in prison or something, please.' _she tilted her head then said. "Elsa?"

Elsa shook her head and said. "Sure. Come on, let's go to this tunnel." then they stood up and went outside of the diner.

* * *

"Wow. This place is amazing!" Anna exclaimed. She twirled around to view the skyscrapers around her.

"What's that?" she pointed to a hot dog kiosk.

"That's a hot dog stand. You want to try some?" Elsa inquired.

"Sure!" Anna answered excitedly.

Elsa bought her a hot dog then they continue on walking.

Anna continued on pointing stuffs and asking what they are like newspapers stand, motorcycles, parked cars, parking meters, etc.

"What are those people? Why do they dress weird?" she asked when she pointed to some cosplayers that roamed around the street. Maybe they have a convention or something.

"They're cosplayers. They dressed up characters they like which they watch or read somewhere." Elsa explained, hopefully Anna understood it.

Elsa was still having some difficulty in believing what Anna said to her awhile ago. That she came from this tunnel which probably connecting this world where they are now from the world where Anna came from that had these kingdoms. Anna also told her about magical stuffs that they have like trolls, witches, wizards and the like. Elsa just decided to go with her. At some point, she thought that maybe Anna was on drugs but she decided against it. Elsa will just give Anna the benefit of the doubt. She remembered she heard stories that something similar happened years ago in this city. There were these rumours that a dragon was witnessed climbing at the Empire State Building, King Kong style. But this story was dismissed and no one believed in it because there were no pictures or any evidence of it. Though, her logical brain was saying that she leaves Anna alone at once. But her curious side and unfortunately also her hopelessly romantic part, all said otherwise.

"Oh! That was cute! Can I keep it?" she ran hurriedly to a cosplayer that seemed to wear a Minion costume.

"Hang on, Anna." Elsa called to her.

Anna stopped on her tracks and hold Elsa's hand to drag her to the Minion cosplayer. "Come on. It's getting away." she insisted.

Elsa can't help but smiled to her adorkableness. They went to the Minion cosplayer and Anna hugged it very hard. Elsa laughed and she whipped out her mobile and opened the camera application then took pictures of Anna. Then Anna saw other cosplayers, some Gundam costumes, then hugged those too. Anna continued on hugging, also known as attacking, the cosplayers and Elsa just took pictures of her and laughed heartily.

When she got no one to hug to anymore, they sat somewhere and Elsa showed to Anna her pictures.

"This is pretty." Anna said while she's perusing to the pictures. "This one too."

Elsa can't help but stared at Anna lovingly. She only met Anna and it felt like she had known her for far too long now. She chastised herself for recognising this feeling but even though she wanted to dismiss it, she has this unknown longing in her heart. She knew that Anna will have to go back to her place and most probably will not go back here anymore. She knew that having this feeling for Anna, whatever this is, will leave her sad anyway. She wanted to forget it so the impact of Anna leaving will not be too much for her. But, she never felt this feeling for a very long time now and her heart was gripping to it unknowingly.

Anna looked at Elsa and she noticed that Elsa was staring at her with hooded eyes. She blushed from it then she looked away and she had this sudden feeling that she wanted to sing. She glanced again at Elsa. She sighed then she started singing.

"For the first time in forever  
There'll be magic, there'll be fun  
For the first time in forever  
I could be noticed by someone

And I know it is totally crazy  
To dream I'd find romance  
But for the first time in forever  
At least I've got a chance"

Anna finished her song and she heard people around them were clapping. She smiled and bowed at them back then she looked at Elsa. Elsa was not looking at her. She seemed to be thinking something else which made Anna a little bit lonely.

Elsa closed her eyes and sighed deeply then she stood up. "Anna, we have to go."

* * *

They finally arrived in the street near the tunnel, it's just around the corner from where they were. Unfortunately, they can't go any further because there were mobs of people cluttered around the place. There were even media people and a bunch of police cars parked haphazardly.

"What's happening here?" Elsa asked some stranger nosing around.

"I'm not sure but there was an explosion sound awhile ago. Some say it's a terrorist bomb while some saying its gas leak that causes it." he said. "But what I'm sure of is, they are closing this street for now. Seems like it's pretty damage and they won't allow people coming in there, I heard cops announced a while ago."

"Thanks." she replied then she looked at Anna. "Anna. Seems like we can't go in there as of now, until this mess is sorted out."

Anna nodded her head and she felt lonely, she was already near the tunnel so she can go back. But even though she missed her family already, she still felt a little bit relieve and she knew what was the reason for it. She wanted to be with Elsa for a while. She like being with her and this day, even though it was only for a short time, was one of the happiest moments of her life.

"Anna, let's go home." Elsa said to Anna and she held Anna's hand and they went in a different direction.

_'Home.'_ Anna thought. A simple word that brought a smile on her lips and throbbed on her heart. _'Home with Elsa.'  
_

* * *

The street where the tunnel is located was closed to the general public due to the gas leak. The officials thought the incident would be cleared immediately but then they noticed more problems as they investigated the area. So, four days later and Anna is still living with her.

Elsa was supposed to be annoyed by this since she was used to being alone in her flat and worrying about herself but, even though she don't want to admit it, she treasured every moment she had with Anna.

If Elsa went to work, Anna was at home enjoying the technologies she don't have back in her world.

Sometimes Anna will go out then roamed around the place greeting all the people in the neighbourhood (though she tried to communicate but she can't since English is not her language so she just tried to learn from them), but she only allowed this as long as Anna have a mobile with her, after she taught her how to use it, so she's comfortable knowing that she can still track Anna wherever she went.

It's Friday now, Elsa was whistling while she walked to her home carrying with her their dinner. Elsa bought Anna a Snowman plushie that Anna fell in love with and named it Olaf for some unknown reason.

She went inside her home and walked into the main area then suddenly she saw a flash of red before she felt arms wrapped around her neck hugging her strongly. "Hi Anna. I'm home." she said in a muffled voice.

"Welcome home. I missed you, Elsa." Anna said while her lips were near Elsa's neck. This causes Elsa to blush excessively and her heart beat faster than normal.

"Oh! You brought me an Olaf! Thank you, Elsa!" Anna kissed Elsa on the corner of her lips and smiled goofingly at her then she pulled away to pick up the stuffs Elsa brought home.

Elsa remained standing, starstruck, for how many minutes. Then she shook herself awake when she heard Anna calls her for dinner.

"So, how's your day?" Anna asked while Elsa seated herself at the dinner table and started to eat.

"Same same. Still stressing the heck out of me with these deadlines. My migraine will kill me with this." Elsa replied back.

"Relax, it will be done sooner. I'll give you a massage later so you can relax." Anna smiled and winked at her.

Elsa once again, remained still and her breathing abruptly stopped. _'This girl will be the reason of my death, in a good way.' _she thought to herself while they're eating. '_So, what now? Should we tell her how we feel? Is this a good time for that? Will there be any good time for that? Remember she still has to return to her world. If she go back and she might decide not to return here, then it may not be the reason of your death but it will be the reason of your lonely living. But, what if I told her how I feel then she decides to stay? Still, whatever choice you do, it will always be 50/50. It's either you end up happy or you end up worse than what you are before. I have to confess, I know I should. I don't want to live the rest of my life going back to this biggest what-if of my life. Okay, okay, fine. You will confess tomorrow. Ask her on a date then tell her how you feel, okay?' _she breathed deeply after that decision was made. She glanced up to Anna and she noticed that Anna also looked at her then Anna looked down and smiled. _'Maybe I have a chance.' _she thought.

After they finished and cleaned up their dinner. Anna jumped on the couch and called on Elsa. Anna patted the space between her legs and said, "Come here. I'll give you a massage, Elsa." then she smiled.

Elsa gulped then she nodded and went to the couch. She situated herself between Anna's legs, she rested her head to Anna's stomach. She could smell Anna clearly, which just the same shampoo as she used but smelling it from Anna gave her a relaxing feeling. She felt Anna massage her scalp soothingly so she closed her eyes and she was trying to savour Anna's smooth hands to her skin. This too much Anna was overflowing her senses, in a good way, and she can't get enough of it, she needed more of it.

"Elsa, do you want to go out tomorrow? I heard that there's parade in the park. I want to go there."

"Oh, Macy's. I forgot about that. Sure, if you like to attend then it's okay for me."

"Thank you, Elsa! I love you." Anna exclaimed then she hugged Elsa again.

Elsa looked up to Anna suddenly and stared at her. _'Did I hear it right? Or am I only dreaming?' _she thought.

Anna tilted her head when after a few moments, Elsa was just staring at her.

"M-me too." Elsa responded to Anna. Anna gave a huge smile then she continued on massaging Elsa's head.

Eventually, Elsa's eyelids became heavy, the stress of the job was taking toll on her now. Then she went to sleep on Anna's body.

Anna noticed that Elsa was already sleeping and she was breathing slowly. Anna leaned her head to Elsa's. She kissed her on lips lightly and she silently moved out of the couch, then she picked some pillows and blankets. She scooted with Elsa on the couch, she wrapped the blankets around them.

Anna placed her arm under Elsa's head. She stared at the blonde's sleeping face for a few moments then she kissed her lips again. "Good night." she whispered.

* * *

Elsa woke up with a start on the couch. She heard someone cooking in the kitchen, probably it's Anna. She stood up and she went to the kitchen.

"Morning. Let's eat breakfast. We have a wonderful day ahead of us." Anna greeted her. They ate breakfast then prepared themselves to attend the parade.

They went to park and the place was already crowded with a lot of people.

Once again, Anna acted like a little kid, pointing at random stuffs and asking what are those. She got excited and jumped repeatedly when the parade was starting. Elsa knelt down in front of Anna, and then she instructed her to ride on her back so she can see the parade clearly. She obliged and now Elsa felt Anna warm hug and body. This was one of the happiest days of her life. She hoped it would never end.

After the parade, they roamed around the place to watch some events like mini concert and games.

Late in the afternoon, they laid down together on the bush relaxing. Music was playing in somewhere. Other people were also relaxing in the park, some were playing and running around and some were just chatting.

"Elsa." Anna whispered beside her.

"Yup?" she looked at her.

Anna wrapped her arm around Elsa and nuzzled her head on Elsa's neck. "This is one of the happiest days of my life. I hope it never ends."

"Me too." she answered. This is the right time to confess her feelings to Anna, to ask her to stay with her.

"Anna."

"Yes?"

"I love you." Elsa confessed her feelings to Anna. She ran her fingers through Anna's hair. Her heart was beating faster now.

"I love you too." Anna replied back then she moved her head to look at her eyes.

Elsa's heart skipped a beat then she took a deep breath.

"W-would you like to be my g-"

Suddenly they heard a man loudly exclaimed somewhere near them. "What?" the man said passing through them.

"Yes. They said that they will renovate the street completely. This is not a normal gas leak anymore." the other man said.

Elsa was interrupted so she decided to let this noisy people pass through first before continuing. They're ruining her moment with Anna.

"Bullshit! They just want to waste people's tax money with this random project so they can corrupt it. Don't tell me, they will also renovate the sewers there?" the loud man talked again.

"Well seems likely. They will start digging the street today. So unfortunately it will be hell of traffic again in the coming weeks. I thought the gas leak incident was already done, no, this is much worse."

_'W-what? Are they talking about the street where the tunnel is located?' _she stood up bringing Anna with her.

"Elsa, what's happening?" Anna asked, bewildered.

"Come with me." she said then they went straight to that street.

* * *

They arrived on the place and Elsa confirmed that the men were right. The workers were now preparing to dig the street which unfortunately included the tunnel too.

The street was pretty much deserted, there weren't any cops patrolling it.

They jumped through the concrete borders that dividing the street. They walked until they reached the tunnel or sewer where Anna went out on her first day in this world.

She took a deep breath. Her body was starting to shake but she ignored it, no, she have to ignore it.

"Anna, listen to me." Elsa placed her hands on Anna's shoulder and faced her. Anna nodded her head so she continued. "They are going to dig this place completely including this tunnel here. Once they do that, there's no way for you to come back to your world." she paused. Tears were starting to fall from her eyes and she could see that Anna was also feeling the same way. "You should go back now, while there are no cops. This is your only chance."

She could feel Anna shaking. She felt arms wrapped around her neck. Elsa also wrapped her arms around Anna's waist.

"I can't go. I don't want to leave you." Anna said in between sobs and tears.

"Anna, please. I know you want to go home. You have your family waiting for you. Don't worry about me." she said to her soothingly. She rubbed her hand on Anna's back.

"You can come with-" Anna said but it was interrupted when Elsa heard a man shout far behind her. "What are you doing here? We're starting the digging now, you should go away from here!"

She removed her arms away from Anna and walked to the man that was shouting at her to reason with him. But before she could say anything, the ground shook violently.

She heard Anna's voice behind her so she turned around just in time to see her slipped and fell on the tunnel and a sparkle erupted from the tunnel like magic.

She ran back to it. "Anna!" she screamed for Anna. She felt a strong hand picked her up and pulled her away from the place and dragged her to the other side of the street.

"Are you on drugs? Didn't you see the machine already above your head? If you didn't move out of the way, you'll become one of the ingredients of this city!" the man shouted at her but nothing registered in her mind as she witnessed the tunnel being crushed under the machine, digging it excruciatingly. She felt a hard pushed from the man as she was ushered away from the area.

She stared blankly at nothingness as the truth dawned on her. Anna was gone now, she came back to her world with no way of returning back here.

She slowly fell to her knees. She wrapped her arms around it and leaned her head then she cried, she cried like there's no tomorrow.

* * *

Days had passed. Then the days turned into weeks. Then painstakingly, months that lead to a year.

Elsa went back to her life but she's not the same anymore. She felt like she's living with a very huge gap in her heart. She dated other people, looked for adventures and tried new hobbies. She tried to avoid going back to depression and isolation she experienced before. She already went there and bouncing back might not be possible this time around if she succumbed to it. But no matter how much she tried to escape, in the end of the day, she was always passing by to the place where they first met, hoping that she can see Anna again. But the tunnel was not there anymore, just paved road.

She sighed then she left the place. She had a date to attend to.

* * *

Anna went back to Andalasia for the coronation of the new king, as a representative of Arendelle.

When she came back from the other world last year, they were all amazed that she was alive. She learned that Prince Hans lied telling people that Anna was dead due to an accident after they got married. Then Prince Hans accused her big brother Kristoff of treason, so now the next in line to be a king will be Prince Hans. She told Prince Hans' deeds to the the King and Queen of Andalasia. And with the help of Andalasia, they went to Arendelle and after some commotions, they able to capture Prince Hans but he managed to escape eventually. A war broke out between Southern Isles, who allied with Weselton, and Arendelle, who joined forces with Andalasia and Corona. After the long battle, in the end, the Arendelle won and the two opposing kingdoms were absorbed together with the winning kingdoms.

Anna was walking down the garden then she went straight to the well.

She sighed then closed her eyes. She still can't forget about her love for Elsa. She tried to lose the feelings because she knew clinging to it won't work since there was no way for her to go back. But no matter how much she tried, she still knew deep inside her that Elsa is her one true love.

She clasped her hands on heart then she whispered to herself, "I wish, with all my heart's desire, to live happily ever after with my true love." she breathed deeply then suddenly she felt a gentle push behind her back. And when she opened her eyes, she's falling to the dark oblivion of the well.

* * *

Elsa was jogging early morning on a street, and then out of the corner of her eye, she saw a lid to a sewer opened and a hand came out. She abruptly stopped to stare at it.

Her heart skipped a beat, when a ginger head popped out the sewer. Then she saw the person's face and her world starting to become clearer. She saw an oncoming truck that may hit her. She ran as fast as she could and wrapped her arms around the girl, but instead of pushing her to the ground, she carried her on arms, bridal-style, then ran to the other side of the street.

When she looked at her eyes, she knew that this is her Anna. They looked at each other's eyes just staring at each other, speechless and starstruck for a few moments.

Elsa took a deep breath, "Hi." Elsa said and smiled then she leaned her head until their lips touched.

* * *

**AN: **I hope you enjoy reading the story. The reviews are really appreciated. This is just one-shot, I had another story idea that explore the Enchanted AU more but I like this one better cause the other one is very angst-y and it's hard to maintain the universe logic for the plots. Cheers :)


End file.
